escuela W
by nyoromano hetaliana
Summary: aqui estaran todo tipo de locuras, en la escuela W o en otra parte aqui hay nyo! y 2p! y mucho de los maestros tienen la misma edad que los alumnos asi que se imaginaran el desmadre (?) esta escuela esta llena de locuras sin fin y se centra un poco mas en los hermanos italias.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao~ este es mi primer fanfic! Asi que espero que lo disfruten losiento si no me sale bien y todo pero me esmero! D: y perdón por las faltas de ortografía como sea, le quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas del chat :D son muchas y me da flojera escribir xD como sea, QUE EMPIEZE EL FANFIC!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

En la casa de los italias era una mañana normal exepto por una cosa, era el primer dia de clases y como de costumbre, ninguno de ellos se había acordado.

-¡ciao! -dijo nyo!italia a su hermana, nyo!romano.

-ah, ciao. –dijo nyo!romano medio adormilada

-ninguno de nuestros fratellos* se ah despertado ¿verdad? –decia nyo!italia que no estaba para nada dormida.

-creo que no, después de todo cuando desperté estaban dormidos – decía nyo!romano y para la duda, si, todos duermen juntos en una cama, después de todo son italianos.

-jeje si ¿verdad? Bueno, porque no nos adelantamos y hacemos pasta para desayunar –decia nyo!italia hace 2 dias que no habían comido pasta, ERA NECESARIO COMERLA!

-bueno, después de todo parece que van a tardar. –decia nyo!romano que veía su reloj, y en ese mismo momento se acordó de algo, eran las 7:43. –espera…¿hoy no había clases?

-¿eh? –dijo nyo!italia totalmente confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta 30 segundos después.

-ve! Es cierto! Vamos tarde! –dijo nyo!Italia que estaba completamente en shock.

-¡Hay que despertarlos! –dijo nyo!romano que estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, como la italiana que era.

La Italiana abrió la puerta de un… portazo, y con eso despertó a los hermanos.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! –dijo romano que estaba aturdido por el portazo.

-¡vee! –ese ''vee'' lo dijo Italia, que estaba asustado hasta los huesos por el susto.

-¡malditos! ¡No se acordaron de que hoy era el primer dia de clases! –eso lo dijo romana que estaba furiosa, no quería llegar tarde el primer dia de clases.

-¿eh? –eso lo dijeron los dos italias, totalmente confundidos, y por supuesto, como nyo!italia, se tardaron 30 segundos en notar que estaba pasando.

-vee! –¿hace falta decir quien lo dijo?

Inmediatamente los dos italias salieron de la cama y se dirigieron al armario. Mientras tanto nyo!romana y nyo!italia habían ido a otra habitación a cambiarse. Y a los 2 minutos todos se encontraron en la sala, casi listos para irse.

-Bien! Vámonos! –lo dijo nyo!romano, toda lista.

-Espera! –dijo nyo!italia. –no hemos desayunado!

-vee! Es cierto! Hay que desayunar! –dijo Italia, preocupado.

-ya no hay tiempo! Hay que irnos ya! –dijo romano, igual de enojado que su hermana.

-vee~ ya que…-dijeron ambos Italia, desilucionados.

Rapidamente se fueron a su auto, los romanos en su Ferrari y los italias en el suyo. Todos estaban listos, para nada alimentados y llegaron muy pronto, después de todo, eran autos italianos.

-ya llegamos! –dijo romano, que ahora le tocaba conducir el Ferrari, el dia anterior lo habían acordado, romana hizo un gran puchero ese dia.

Los italianos se bajaron de su auto y entraron, cuando llegaron a su salón notaron que había muy pocos. ¿Cómo rayos era eso posible si ellos habían llegado tarde? Eso lo descubrieron pocos minutos después, al parecer, casi todos habían olvidado que hoy era el primer dia de clases.

-vee~ asi que todos se olvidaron que hoy es el primer dia de clases –dijo Italia

-asi parece…-dijo nyo!romano.

En ese momento, llegaron casi todos, eran las 7:57 las clases empezaban a las 8:00.

-ya..llegue…aru –dijo china jadiando al lado de nyo!china.

-fujuju ya llegue, da –dijeron ambos russias, no estaban cansados para nada.

-HAHAHAHA! El/la hero llego a tiempo! –dijeron ambos estados unidos, tampoco estaban cansados para nada.

Asi estaban casi todos, los únicos que no llegaron tarde fueron los suizos, los liechs, los franceses, los ingleses etc. Y justo a tiempo, el profesor de química, Antonio, había llegado.

-bien, todos siéntense, las clases ya van a comenzar. Hoy hablaremos de la enfermedad de los tomates, bla bla bla bla gran enfermedad bla bla bla bla me quiero violar a romano bla bla bla bla.- eso lo dijo el profesor Antonio, romano estaba en shock en ese momento y prefirió alejarse unos asientos de el profesor.

Cuando termino la clase todos salieron del salón a esperar que tocara el otro timbre que sonaria en 10 minutos.

-¿y que crees que sea mejor? ¿Pizza o tomates? –eso lo dijo Italia que estaba hablando con romano, básicamente, nyo!romano y nyo!italia estaban hablando de lo mismo.

-yo creo que tomates –eso lo dijo Antonio, el profesor pedófilo, romano se quedo con cara de WTF?!

-vee! –dijeron los dos italias que se asustaron por el movimiento ninja super awesome.

E inmediatamente romano se fue corriendo, su hermana lo siguió. Y asi estuvieron estos dos hasta que chocaron con algo.

-HAHAHAHA! Ten cuidado por donde vas! –dijeron los dos americanos.

Ambos romanos se levantaron y les pidieron disculpas de la manera mas amable posible:

-tu no te pongas en mi camino, maldit bastard .

Y se fueron de ahí caminando mientras los americanos seguían hablando con unos fantasmas…no se bien quien eran pero empezaba con ''can'' creo…

Y ahí fue cuando sono la campana, anunciando esto:

-¡VUELVAN A SUS JODIDAS CLASES EN ESTE PUTO MOMENTO! – bueno…eso quería decir la campana, pero en su lugar solo hizo un riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Y todos los países se fueron a sus clases, la próxima era cocina, con el maestro Oliver.

-bien! Empezemos! Hoy les voy a enseñar a hacer cupcakes! Ahora vamos a hacer una competencia! Las chicas de este lado y los chicos del otro, la profesora Alicia (2p!Nyo!Inglaterra) estará con las chicas y yo con los chicos –anuncio Oliver- la competencia será quien hace un cupcake mas rápido! Si ganan podrán comer uno de mis cupcakes y hacer una actividad conmigo! –anuncio Oliver con una sonrisa macabra-

Las chicas se fueron a su lado y los chicos del otro, ¿Quién ganara? ¿Cuál será la actividad especial que hara el ganador? ¿Cuándo será el próximo capitulo? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? No lo se! Y tu tampoco! Asi que hasta la próxima!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Fue corto lo se uwu pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrio, losiento si no tubo tanta comedia como yo hubiera querido pero mi imaginación esta escasa ¬¬ tonta imaginación! Piensa mas! D: como sea, espero que no me tarde tanto en subir el próximo capitulo, y que me den los siguientes objetos: vodka, pasta, un italiano, un alce, maple (para untárselo en la cara a oli-chan ¬¬ me vengareeee! D:) y muchas muchas cosas mas c: asi que adios~ que Alfred no los aplaste!


	2. la clase de cocina y los cupcakes

HOLA! Llegue! Despues de…un buen rato xD hay okno ._. como sea, aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo! Yay! xDDD les agradesco a todos mis amigos del chat como a: oli-chan, maka-chan, karura-chan, y las demás chan! :DD (no me acuerdo de los nombres :genius: ) como sea! No se diga mas! Empezemos! B|

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Los chicos estaban muy presionados, después de todo, el profesor Oliver era conocido por ponerle veneno a su comida, pero no haría eso con sus alumnos, verdad? Verdad?! D:

-bien! Levanten las manos quien sepa hacer un cupcake! –decía Alicia, obiamente, nadie contesto, puesto que, ERA LA CLASE DE COCINA POR DIOS! ENSEÑEN! D:

-bueno, entonces ¿que hacemos? -dijo Romana.

-bueno, primero hay que elegir un capitán, las dejare solas unos 5 minutos para que se puedan decidir.- dijo Alicia, que después se fue con Oliver, ambos tenían una cara macabra, sabia que todos se iban a matar por saber quien seria el líder.

- YO SOY LA/EL HEROE/HEROÍNA ASI QUE YO TENGO QUE SER EL/LA LIDER! –encerio, ¿hace falta decir quien fue?

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu, tonta/o capitalista, da? –dijeron ambos russias, que estaban algo molestos.

-PORQUE SOY EL/LA HERO! wO –decian los americanos, obiamente, gritando a todo pulmón.

-debemos decidir toda/os bastarda/o americana/o – decían ambos romanos.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con roma~ alguien que se viste tan mal no debería ser la líder.

-ENTONCES QUE FRANCIA NO SEA LA/EL LIDER! –dijeron ambos inglaterras…de hecho para fasilitarles las cosas, todos tienen la misma conversación, asi ya no tanta confucion.

-oye! De que hablas maldito Inglaterra?! –dijo Francia.

-Lo que oistes ¬¬ -dijo Inglaterra.

Asi estuvieron por mas de 30 minutos, las otras clases? Ni hablar! No se irían hasta acabar esos cupcakes! Bueno…no era a voluntad, en serio no podían, Oliver estaba en la puerta, y como a todos le da miedo Oliver, prácticamente estaban encerrados! Yupi!

Bueno, al final se decidieron por que, America fuera el líder, ¿Por qué? Porque lo dijo Kiku! Si lo dice Kiku se debe hacer! Alabao sea Kiku!

-HAHAHAHA entonces, ¿como se hace un cupcake?

-Tenia que ser americano…-dijeron todos en susurros.

-Oigan, darlings~ -dijeron los 2p! que estaban esperando.

Todos se asustaron por la llegada inesperada de Oliver y Alicia, bueno, casi todos, todos excepto Rusia! Rusia es un/a machot !

-Nosotros somos los maestros, asi que, dejenos decirles como hacer unos cupcakes- dijeron Oliver y Alicia a cada equipo.

-QUE EL/LA CEJOTAS NO LO HAGA! –dijeron los Franceses.

-OYE! A QUIEN LE DICES CEJOTAS BASTARDO DEL VINO?! –dijeron los Ingleses.

-ASI ES! INGLATERRA TIENE CEJOTAS! INGLATERRA TIENE CEJOTAS! –decian los Franceses mientras apuntaban a los Ingleses.

-CALLATE IDIOTA! –dijeron los Ingleses.

-SHUT UP! CALLENSE! ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE QUE OLIVER/ALICIA NOS DIGA COMO HACER CUPCAKES!- dijeron los Americanos.

Despues de eso, los Ingleses y los Franceses se calmaron y dejaron continuar a los profesores.

-huhu –decia Oliver a toda la clase, aclarondose la garganta.

-Bueno, darlings~, asi se hace un cupcake, bla bla bla bla bla bla i'm a killer (soy un asesino, HOLA NO SABE NADA DE INGLES! :DD) bla bla bla bla mi moño lanza cupcakes a los ojos bla bla bla bla bla bla mis cupcakes no tienen veneno no se porque todos dicen que si bla bla bla bla –dijo Oliver.

Los estudiantes, no le hicieron mucho caso, creían que solo estaba loco o era su imaginación…Gran herror…

-bueno, al menos ya sabemos como se hacen.- dijo Alice.

-vee~ y bueno, ¿quien cocinara? –dijeron los Italianos.

-yo digo que seria una buena candidata aru! –dijeron los Chinos.

-porque no dejamos que Alice/Iggy cocine, da? –dijeron los Rusos, que tenían un aura asesina mientras susurraban algo…no lo oi bien, era como un kol kol kol

-JAMAS! –dijeron todos, eso hiso que los Ingleses se deprimieran.

-HAHAHAHA Y SI YO COCINO?! –dijeron los Americanos.

-deberia de ser alguien mas experto, da- dijeron los Rusos.

-de que hablas comunista?- dijeron los Americanos, algo confundidos.

-creo que habla de que tu comida es un poco…nada profesional aru.-dijeron los Chinos.

-HAHAHAHA de que hablan? Si mi cocina es muy profesional! –dijeron los Americanos, algo ofendidos.

-Pero amerique~ tu solo sabes hacer hotdogs y hamburguesas! –dijeron los Franceses.

-eh?! Claro que no! –dijeron los Americanos, totalmente ofendidos.

Como sea, asi estuvieron, por otra media hora, hasta que decidieron que los Franceses, por alguna extraña razón, cocinarían, junto con los Italianos y otros mas, mientras que los demás lo ayudarían con los ingredientes.

-Bien, haber cejotas, haber si sirves de algo, pásame el molde que esta en la estufa- dijeron los Franceses mientras veian la receta.

-NO ME DIGAS CEJOTAS! Y un/a dama/caballero ingles puede hacer mas que solo pasar ingredientes- dijeron los Ingleses molestos, y con un toque de tsunderismo.

Mientras tanto, Alicia y Oliver se estaban estresando, habían tardado mas de 2 horas en decidirse quien cocinaría, y quien seria el jefe, y apenas empezaban, y los cupcakes toman su tiempo en hacer, asi que mientras cocinaban, planeaban algo maligno, digno de los 2p!...no les dire que es porque soy bien malota! :3

Despues de unas…3 horas, al fin pudieron acabar los cupcakes…pero claro que en las 3 horas, hubo peleas, muchas peleas, demasiadas! Y al fin le dijeron a los 2p!iggys que sus cupcakes estaban listos.

-al fin –susurraron los 2 iggys 2p!

Entonces se levantaron (estaban sentados en el suelo) y fueron a donde estaban los ''cupcakes'' y agarraron uno, de color rosa, su color favorito, Francia lo había echo, lo miraron como diciendo:

-¿esto se come?

Lo comieron, poco a poco, no querían ahogarse! O…desmayarse de lo mal que estaba echo, y no estaba TAN mal como habían imaginado, estaba normal…PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE BIEN ECHO! D:

-esto sabe raro- dijo Oliver, sin nada de preocupasion por herir sus sentimientos.

-¿raro aru? –dijo China.

-¡¿QUE LE ECHASTES IDIOTA DEL VINO?! POR TU CULPA NOS VAN A DEPROBAR! – dijo Inglaterra.

-NO ES MI CULPA! SEGURAMENTE COMO LO TOCASTES LAS FRUTAS SE PUDRIERON! QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE TE ACERCASTES UN POCO AL HORNO Y ESTE EXPLOTO?! -dijo Francia, recordando lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

-SEGURAMENTE ESTABA DEFECTUOSO! NO FUE MI CULPA! –dijo Inglaterra fingiendo que no le había pasado antes, cuando en realidad, le pasaba todo el tiempo, los doctores no sabían que lo ocasionaba.

-ya callense! Aun no oímos lo que va a decir Oliver! –Dijo America totalmente molesto.

-Bueno, no esta tan mal, déjenme decidirlo con Alicia –dijo Oliver, mientras se caminaba a donde estaba Alicia, llevaba un poco de distancia y no habían notado que se había ido.

Mientras tanto con Alicia…

-CALATE TONTA FRANCIA! BAKA BAKA! –decia Alice mientras le jalaba el cabello a Francia (asi se llama, bueno asi le puse yo xD, conozco a una chica que se llama Francia asi que le puse asi ._. jajajaja hare que se confundan! xDDD que malota soy! Kesesesese )

-OYE DEJAME MALDITA OLIGAN! –decia Francia mientras le daba una patada en el pie a Alice, prácticamente asi van a estar hasta que Amalia (nyo!america) las separe.

-SHUT UP! STOP! STOP! –dijo Amalia mas irritada que America.

Obiamente Alicia continuo.

-No esta mal, darlings, voy a consurtarlo con Oliver. –Decia Alicia mientras se iba igual que Oliver.

Despues de unos 5 minutos, Oliver y Alicia aparecieron con 1 bandeja de cupcake en sus brazos.

-bien darlings! Al parecer ambos equipos ganaron! –Dijeron Oliver y Alicia mientras apoyaban su espalda el uno con el otro.

Todos se quedaron con cara de: EEEEEEEH?! Algunos con cara de: WTF?! Y otros, pero muy pocos con cara de: vee~ -w-

-y si ambos equipos ganaron, entonces que aru? –dijo China.

-entonces ambos podrán hacer la actividad especial y probar los cupcakes! –dijeron Oliver y Alicia al mismo tiempo mientras se sujetaban de las manos y se punian de puntas con un solo pie, en la mano sola tenia la bandeja de cupcakes, a punto de caerse, pero no les dio importancia.

-vamos! Agarren uno! –dijo Oliver mientras les mostraban la bandeja de cupcakes, había unas que estaban flousforecentes y otras con colores opacos, nadie quiso agarrar una de color opaco, excepto Rusia, el agarraro uno de color gris.

Cuandos todos habían comido sus cupcakes, (recuerden las chicas también estaban ahí pero Alicia les iba a servir los cupcakes después de Oliver) inmediatamente se desmayaron, todos excepto, sip adivinastes, el fabuloso Rusia, viendo esto Oliver, no puso una sonrisa, puso una cara de disgusto por 1 segundo y luego sonrio dirijiendose a Rusia con un pañuelo.

-pero que..?! –dijo Rusia al ver a todos desmayados, pero lo interrumpio Oliver.

-oye Darling! Tienes una mancha en la nariz! Déjame te la quito! –dijo Oliver con una cara inocente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, dicho esto le puso el pañuelo en la nariz, casi de inmediato Rusia se quedo dormido.

-nunca salgan de su casa sin un pañuelo con cloroformo –dijo Oliver a las chicas mientras guardaba el pañuelo, ni se digan las chicas que ya estaban todas casi muertas del miedo.

-eto…que miedo aru –dijo nyo!china que…no se como llamarle (porfavor ayúdenme a ver como llamarle! Respondan en los comentarios! 3).

-v-vee~ -dijo felecia (no se bien si se puede usar este nombre o no xD)

-bueno…podemos hacer 3 cosas…la 1 es arriesgarnos a comer uno de esos cupcakes, la 2 es salir corriendo como todas las niñitas que somos o la 3 es….ORGIA! – dijo Francia totalmente emocionada, algún dia iba a obtener su orgia…algún dia.

De repente Alicia interrumpio.

-bien darlings siguen ustedes! –dijo Alicia mostrándoles una bandeja de cupcakes, que era casi la misma que la de Oliver. Cada una agarro una de color opaco, no se iban a arriesgar a desmañarse, pero de repente Alicia dijo:

-mas les vale no haber cometido el error de agarrar uno de color opaco hehe –dijo con una sonrisa inocente, como si las chicas no se fueran a desmayar.

Y, como era de esperarse, las chicas se desmayaron…yupi! Pero…Francia no tubo su orgia oww :c

Los dos iggys2p! se miraron fijamente, estaban sastisfechos, ese era el precio por haberlos echo esperar tanto tiempo, nadie lo hacia, nadie.

Y se preguntaran:

-¿oye que les paso? ¿Por qué te tardastes tanto en subir nuevo capitulo? ¿Cuándo subirás el próximo capitulo? ¿Por qué hacemos preguntas si seguramente lo sabremos luego?! Bueno, como soy bien malota, no lo voy a responder! :D hasta el próximo capitulo! Adiós darlings~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Repito losiento por tardarme tanto! D: es que me dio flojera y no recordé hacer el fanfic xD y se preguntaran…siempre hare esta letra ahora? No lo se…la acabo de descubrir y me gusta :3 me dicen si les molesta ¿ok? No quiero que les moleste x3 bueno, quiero agradecer a lu-chan oli-chan maka-chan rin-chan karura-chan y todos los demás que terminen en ''chan'' recuerden, acepto vodka, cereales, cupcakes de 2p!iggy, scones de 2p!Nyo!Iggy, vino, hot cakes de canada, hamburguesas y muchas otras cosas! Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo! Bye darlings! (ni idea de que si mi nombre es ''nyo!romano'' actuo como 2p!Nyo!Iggy XD simplemente me gusta :3 como sea hasta luego! Los quiero! X3 byeeeee~


End file.
